Season 2: My Version
by KandiKisses
Summary: There's one thing Cat should have been truthful about before Vincent was captured. How will she deal and how will Vincent react when he learns the truth. Chapters are based on Catherine's and Vincent's POV's
1. Chapter 1

(Catherine's POV)

I watched as they hauled Vincent up in the net they had captured him last touch of his hand, still lingering on my fingertips, I touched my stomach. I whispered, "Don't worry little one, we will find Daddy. I promise." I had lied to Tess, and Vincent both about the results of the pregnancy test. Even though he had seen the test, he never caught on that it actually read pregnant. He just took my word that it was negative. How on earth was I going to tell him it was positive after he reacted the way he did? Now, he was being whisked away by Muirfield to who knows where, for who knows how long, and I had just been thrown face down onto the ground by Gabe, who was now dead. My baby. Was my baby ok? JT showed up just as I fell to my knees, sobbing, for Vincent, and for the safety of our unborn baby. He ran to me and sat in front of me. "Cat, where did they take him?" I shook my head. "JT, I don't know, but you have to get me back to the house." JT looked puzzled, but helped me up and to the car.

On the way to the house, I explained everything that had happened that night. I also explained how I lied to Vincent about the baby, and that I was worried about being tossed around like a rag doll by Gabe. As we pulled into the house, he turned off the car and looked at me. "So, Cat, let me get this straight. You are pregnant with Vincent's little cross species child, you lied to him about it and now, you're worried about having a miscarriage after Gabe threw you around tonight. Right?" I hung my head in shame. How could I have lied to Vincent, the man I love? "Yes," I whimpered. "Ok? YES JT, I'm a horrible girlfriend, I'm a horrible friend, and I'll probably be a horrible mother." JT started the car. "Well Cat, this isn't my specialty, but If we're going to have a look at what you and Vincent created, I need to call Sarah, and meet her at the University. This is more her thing. She has all the equipment we need in her lab. You are not horrible by the way, you were just scared of how V would react." I laid my head against the window, staring into the darkness. "And now JT, I may never know."

We made it to Sarah's lab and JT introduced me as his sister in law. "She's been staying with me while my brother is out of town. She slipped and fell down a few steps earlier and she's worried." I came out of a small dressing area in a gown. Sarah looked to JT, walked over and kissed him. "JT, this is kind of a girl's thing. She's not very far along so a trans-vaginal ultrasound will have to be done." JT spun around and walked out of the room with one hand waving around in the air. "Say no more. No way do I wanna be anywhere near whe that's happening, call me when it's over." Sarah giggled and came back to me. "Catherine, how far along are you exactly?" I shook my head. I wasn't really sure. I just knew what that stick said. "I guess around six weeks or so. We weren't exactly trying for this." Sarah proceeded with the ultrasound. Fifteen minutes later, she was done. She turned the screen to me, and pointed at a little dot. "There." she said. "That's your baby. Right about six weeks, give or take a few days. Everything looks good to me, but I suggest you follow up with an OB appointment if you have any spotting or cramping." I began to cry. There was our little baby, our little cross species baby. What was I gonna do? I lied to Vincent, he'd been kidnapped by Muirfield, and God only knows if they're gonna kill him or not. Sarah covered me up and left the room, leaving me to cry. Alone. I was alone. No Vincent. I sat up and cried even harder, and JT came in, sitting beside me. "Cat, we're gonna find him. Tess and I will protect you until we do." He put his arm around me. "Vincent will come around on the whole baby thing. Don't worry. If the cure was working on him, it's possible, once the baby's older, we can work on something for it too."

We drove back to the house and I crawled into our bed. The scent of Vincent was everywhere. I grabbed his pillows and snuggled up against them, and inhaled deeply. We have to find him, no matter what. I can't live without him, even if there is a part of him growing inside of me. I shouldn't have lied to him. Maybe if he had known I was pregnant, he would have fought harder to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

(Vincent's POV)

I awoke to find myself in a dark, damp room, reeking of mold and dirt. Where the Hell was I and who were the men who took me? I know they're Muirfield. But did I hear right when the one man said he was Catherine's father? If it weren't for the fact Gabe would have killed Catherine, I would have never let her turn me back. I was just getting used to the idea of the whole white picket fence thing. Marriage, Children, pets, normal. I shouldn't have freaked out when Catherine thought she was pregnant. It wasn't her fault, but the idea of what carrying a cross species child could do to her scares me to death. Nightmares of it shredding her from the inside out haunt me. Now that I'm back to a beast, the prospect of children for Catherine and I is gone, forever. I have to get out of here. I have to get back to her.

I could hear the two men approach the door, and then it opened. I sat quietly in the corner, trying to calm myself after what they did to me. The one approached me and crouched in front of me. "Vincent Keller. I thought they had destroyed all of you but Gabriel. Don't worry, you aren't in danger. I'm just curious." I growled and flashed my eyes to him. Bull Shit I wasn't in danger. "Vincent, Vanessa and I are the ones who created Gabriel. The ones who created you and your team. We had nothing to do with their demise, that was all Muirfield. Gabe was a different story. He could not control it and was about to kill you and my daughter." I stood up. "Your daughter. Catherine is your daughter? Maybe by blood, but the man who raised her is her father. You taking me is leaving her in danger of Muirfield. I can't protect her here." The man claiming to be her father struggled to his feet, and stood in front of me. "I had people watching Catherine when I took you, but after your friend took her from the Muirfield compound, they lost track of her. We need to find her." I shoved the man across the room. "There is no we. I need to find her. I have been watching over her, protecting her, loving her, for ten years." The man extended his hand to me after getting off the dirt floor. "I know, and for that I'm grateful. Believe me. I failed in protecting the only woman I've ever loved, and because of that, she was killed in front of our daughter. It haunts me every day, that if it weren't for you, Catherine would also be dead." I punched the wall. "Damn it, she will be dead, if you don't let me outta here to protect her." The man walked toward the door. "One week Vincent, and you must cooperate with me, or it will mean Catherine's life. One week, then you and I must find her." I ran to him and caught him before he could shut the door. "What the hell do you mean, one week, or it's Catherine's life? Tell ME!" The man struggled beneath my grip. " Catherine has about ten days to receive an injection, or she will die, but I have to have your DNA to make it." I released him. "What kind of injection, and why my DNA?" He looked to his feet, took a deep breath, and spoke. "A syrum to protect against your DNA, the DNA you passed down. We must give it to her before a certain time, to keep it human, or it will kill her." I grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him. "What is going to kill her?!" He pulled away from me. "The child growing inside of her. The child you created with her, your cross species child." I ran my hands repeatedly through my hair. "Child." I muttered. "That's not possible, she took a test, and it was negative." The man must have found me amusing, because he whole heartedly laughed. "She only let you think it was negative. The way you reacted to just the possibility of her being pregnant, what do you expect?"

I sat on the cold dirt floor, visions of Catherine racing through my mind. Visions of Gabe throwing her across the parking lot and her landing on her stomach. What if it was too late for any kind of syrum? What if she…. "NO!" I growled. I have to stop thinking like that. Catherine has to be ok, the baby has to be ok. I began pounding on the door trying to break through to get to my captors. The door opened, and the guard stared at me blankly. "Tell Catherine's father, we start tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

(Catherine's POV)

My dreams were full of visions of Vincent. There he laid on a cold, dirt floor, two men standing above him. They argued, and Vincent started to turn. Was it really a dream? I tiptoed down the hall to JT's room and opened the door. "JT, wake up." He sat up, put on his glasses and looked at the clock. "Cat, it's three am. You ok?" I nodded and sat in the chair beside his bed. "JT, I want you to search for old houses with dirt cellars within fifty miles."  
He climbed out of bed and sat in the chair across from me. "Cat, what made you…where did you come up with.. Wait a minute. Dirt cellars?" I took a deep breath and placed my hand over my belly. "I saw him JT. He was with two men, in a dark dirt cellar. By the way the blocks looked, the house was pretty old. Don't ask, just search for it please." JT got up and opened his laptop. A few minutes later, he started mumbling. "Christ Cat, the house where you and Gabe went, the one with the barn, apparently there's a large cellar beneath it." I walked to JT and peered over his shoulders. "He's there, JT. Let's go." He slammed his laptop shut. "Oh no, no, no, Catherine. There's no you in this equation. I'm calling Tess, she can go with me." I folded my arms across my chest, and sighed. "Fine. I'll stay here. But you had better call me as soon as you know something. I mean it JT."  
JT threw on his coat and started to leave. "Cat, I mean it, stay here. If something happened to you, V would kill me."

There I sat, waiting for a call from either of them, a text, something. Three hours later and nothing, so I text Tess. Finally I got a reply that they checked the cellar, he had been there, but he was gone. They were checking the house now. I was practically wearing a hole in the carpet from pacing. What was taking them so long? Finally another text from Tess. 'House is empty, no sign of anyone for years. Coming back now. You have some explaining to do.'

Shit, JT told her about me actually being pregnant. I curled up on the couch, covered up with a blanket, and waited for them to return and for the shit storm I was in for with Tess. An hour later, they pulled into the drive, and Tess burst in yelling for me. "Damn it Cat, how could you lie to me again? Don't ya think letting your best friend know you're pregnant with a manimal baby is important stuff?" I sighed, and placed my hand on my stomach. "Tess, I didn't want anyone to know until I'd gathered up the courage to tell Vincent. I didn't wanna lie to you, I just.. I just…" I couldn't even finish my sentence for the sobs escaping me. I needed Vincent, I needed to tell him about the baby, regardless of his reaction. I was so scared that I would never get to tell him, that he would never know. Tess sat down beside me and wrapped me in her arms. "Shhh, Cat. Please don't cry. We're gonna find him, I promise. Please don't worry, it's not good for the.. Uh… baby." I rolled my eyes. Seriously Tess? Suddenly the smell of her perfume turned my stomach in knots, and I had to shove her off of me, just to make it to the bathroom in time. My knees fell to the cold tile and immediately I started throwing up. Several minutes had passed, and so did my knotted stomach, so I got up and went to the sink to rinse out my mouth. That's when the room started spinning, and the last thing I remember is my head hitting the cold, hard, tile floor.


	4. Chapter 4

(Vincent's POV)

We pulled into the same parking lot they had captured me in, and proceeded to make our way to the lab. Catherine's father explained where my DNA had to be harvested, and how much. His guard stood at the doorway, tranq gun in hand, just in case the sedation didn't take full effect and I transformed. About an hour later, he was finished and I was groggy, desperately trying to open my eyes, but all I could see was Catherine, unconscious on the bathroom floor.

When my adrenaline kicked in, any effect of the sedation was gone and I was transforming, screaming Catherine's name. The guard aimed and waited for the order to shoot me with the tranq dart. He was stopped my Catherine's father. "Stop!" he yelled. "Let him talk." I struggled to get myself under control. "Ca…Catherine.. She's…unconscious… my house. JT has the same equipment… we have…. to… hurry." Her father grabbed everything he needed and shoved it into a duffle bag, and he and I ran to the SUV, leaving behind his guard. It only took several minutes to get to my house from there, but it felt like an eternity. Was she alone? Was she hurt from this evening's events or did that thing inside of her do this to her? I had to get to her, I had to know. I growled and my eyes changed. "I said hurry damn it." He looked to me and back to the road. "Vincent, I am going 70 on this damn road, any faster and we'll be of no use to her."

When I ran in the house, I practically ripped the door from it's hinges. "Where is she?" I growled. JT and Tess were a little more than surprised. "V, how did you escape? Who took you? Where…?" I started to fully transform. "JT….where…. Is… she?" I growled so loud, it echoed throughout the house. Tess, shaking, pointed to the bathroom. "She felt sick. Vincent, she's been in there a while." I ripped the door off the hinges, and there she was, my beautiful angel, unconscious, barely breathing, and I could smell her blood. Her father found his way to me, saw Catherine, and went to JT. "Where is your lab? I don't have much time." JT ran to his lab, her father in tow, to make the injection for Catherine. It took me a minute to get myself calmed down, before I gently scooped Catherine up and carried her to the couch. I ran my hands up and down her body, trying to find the source of the blood. Nothing. So I concentrated and inhaled her scent. Her head, probably from hitting that damn tile floor. I looked at Tess, who stood in the corner, still shaking and speechless. "Tess! Snap out of it. I need clean towels. Her head is bleeding." She looked like she was about to faint or burst into tears, I really couldn't tell which. "Tess! Now!" Finally she snapped out of it and ran to the kitchen and brought me back several clean towels. "Vincent, is she.. Will she be ok?" Tess held Catherine's hand and cried, and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Tess. If JT and her father get the syrum done in time, then she has a chance." Tess stared at me, mouth agape. "Her what?" I rolled my eyes. "You heard right Tess, her father. Biological that is. She has no idea, and I plan to leave it that way for a while." Tess nodded in agreement. "Wait Vincent, syrum for what exactly?" I looked to the floor, then to Tess. "To keep my DNA from taking hold of the… that thing growing inside of her." I couldn't force myself to say baby. It wasn't a baby, not yet. Not until they kept my cross species DNA from taking over. Not until I knew Catherine was safe from it. Right now, it was an abomination, something not totally human, something that was going to kill Catherine if we didn't stop it. I was drawn from my thoughts by Catherine's labored breathing. She still wasn't conscious, but her hand moved to her belly, and "baby" escaped her lips softly. She had no idea that "baby" was going to kill her if we didn't…

JT and Catherine's father burst into the room, and JT ran to Catherine and I. "V, you have to carry her upstairs. The injection is ready, but it has to be guided by ultrasound. I was puzzled. "Ultrasound?" Her father placed a hand on my shoulder. "Vincent, it must go straight into the placenta if there's any chance of it working soon enough to save her. Obviously my calculations of when we had to give it to her were a little off." I picked Catherine up and carried her upstairs, laying her on a table next to an ultrasound machine. I knew who was going to have to do the ultrasound. JT had stayed downstairs with Tess, and her father sat on a chair next to her, injection in hand. I covered her up with a sheet, and slid her pants, and panties off. I guided the probe to see where the placenta was and her father hesitated. "What are you waiting for?" I asked him. He swallowed and looked to me. "Vincent, there's a chance this wont work, and a chance it might terminate the pregnancy all together. Are you ready for that?" I looked at him sternly. "I want to get one thing straight. There is no life for me without Catherine, and if it doesn't work, I'm prepared to do what I have to do to save her. Are we clear?" Her father took a deep breath and proceeded to insert the needle. "Perfectly." I had no idea what to expect, or when and if Catherine would wake up. He removed the needle , and I removed the probe and redressed her. Before he left the room, he turned to me. "If she wakes up within the hour, it worked. If not, we need to think about plan B."

I sat in silence, holding Catherine's hand, listening to her breathing. Plan B. I don't want to think about plan B. She would never forgive me if we went through with it, but if we didn't, she wouldn't survive. How was I going to terminate the pregnancy without her knowledge or approval? She would never approve of such a thing, even to save her life.

I listened as her heartbeat became stronger, and so did her breathing. Suddenly, her eyes were open and she was looking right at me. I stood up. "Catherine. I thought we lost you. How are you feeling?" She rubbed the side of her head. "I feel ok, but my head is pounding. What happened? How did you get free? Why am I on this table?" I proceeded to tell her everything, well, everything except the fact that the man who took me was her father, and I waited, searching her face to see how she took it. She had tears welling up in her eyes, and one streamed down her cheek. I wiped it away, and she held my hand. "So, I was dying. The baby was killing me?" I laid my face against hers. "Catherine, it wasn't human. It had too much of my DNA, and your body was rejecting it, but the injection made sure only human DNA remained." She placed my hand on her belly. "Say it Vincent. Baby. It was a baby then, and it's a baby now. Our baby, the baby we created out of love. It wasn't a mistake Vincent, and it was never a monster." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I exhaled, "baby" escaped my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

(Catherine's POV)

I awoke to find Vincent at my side, holding my hand, a worried look on his face. Damn, my head hurt. What the hell happened? Vincent walked me through the events that took place. He can't even say baby. I was right all along. He doesn't want this baby. He thinks it's an abomination, not a pregnancy. Either that or he was pissed that I lied to him about it. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly. "Say it Vincent. Baby. It was a baby then, and it's a baby now. Our baby, the baby we created out of love. It wasn't a mistake Vincent, and it was never a monster." I watched as he took a deep breath and whispered "baby." Finally, just maybe I had gotten through to him. I caressed his face, his eyes still closed, and I watched as a single tear escaped and fell from his cheek. "Vincent, please don't hate me for not telling you the truth. I saw how you reacted when I thought I was pregnant. I didn't want to see how you'd react to knowing I was. I know you don't want this, and we didn't plan it, but damn it Vincent, I love you, and I love this baby too." His eyes flickered open and he lifted my shirt, exposing my belly, and laid his cheek against it. His hand made it's way there too, resting on my belly. "Catherine, you're wrong. I want children with you, but the thought of a cross species beast growing inside of you and shredding you from the inside out, haunted me. I was scared to lose you, but you're safe now, and there's no longer a beast growing inside of you, there is a baby. Our baby. Catherine I love you and I love this baby. I could never hate you." I tried to sit up, but Vincent held me still. "Catherine, no. There's a risk of miscarriage for a few days after that injection. I am putting you on strict bed rest. Anywhere you need to go, I am carrying you."

I pushed against him, trying to free myself. "Vincent, I feel like I'm going to throw up. MOVE." He leaned over and grabbed the trash can from beside the bed and set it in front of me just in time. As I heaved, Vincent pulled my hair away from my face and put it into a ponytail, smoothing it. When I had finished he moved the trash can from in front of me, and offered me a tissue to wipe my mouth. "Vincent, this is so gross. You shouldn't have to see this." He got up and walked to the door, turning to me before he left. "Don't move Catherine Chandler. I'll be right back." I rested my head against the cool pillow, trying to fight off the nausea that still remained, when he returned, saltines and a Coke in hand. I nibbled on the saltines, and we shared the coke. I couldn't believe how much some crackers helped settle my stomach. A few minutes later, JT and Tess came in, Tess rushing to my side, wrapping me in her arms. "Cat, I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so glad it worked." I struggled in her grasp. "Tess, I'm fine, The baby's fine, but I'm having a little trouble breathing in your death grip." She immediately released me. "Oh god Cat, I'm so sorry.. I'm just so.." JT interrupted her sentence. "Relieved? Yeah, I know the feeling."


	6. Chapter 6

(Vincent's POV)

It's been a few weeks since the whole kidnapping, almost losing Catherine and the baby ordeal, and I still insist on her taking it easy. Of course, she fights me on it on a daily basis. As far as we can tell, she's having a normal pregnancy. I've been able to hear the baby's heartbeat for several days now, echoing Catherine's own heartbeat. It's surreal, hearing your child's heart beat inside the woman you would give your life for. The sun is just starting to come up, and I am holding Catherine in my arms. It's taking every ounce of strength I have not to kiss her and wake her up. Even with the awful morning sickness she's been having, she's still glowing. I didn't know she could possibly be any more beautiful than she already was, until now. Her skin is flush and pink, and her scent is tantalizing. Her beautiful breasts, swollen and lush. It's been weeks since I have allowed myself to be intimate with her for fear of causing a miscarriage, but I'm not so sure I can take much more. I could feel the blood rushing south, and I started to swell. She snuggled closer to me, her right breast peaking beneath my shirt, and I was rock hard. I slipped my left hand over her shoulder, pulling my shirt further down and fully exposed her breast. There it was, soft, pink, and supple, waiting for my touch. I cupped her breast in my hand and gently rubbed my thumb across her delicate nipple. I could hear her heartbeat increase and her breathing becoming more rapid. She was going to wake up. Shit. I didn't want to wake her up, I just needed to touch her, enjoy her delicate skin. I rolled her nipple between my finger and thumb and that was it, she was awake, and I could smell her desire pooling between her legs. Her eyes were wide and she was panting beneath my touch. "Vincent." She hissed. I tried my best to look apologetic. "I'm sorry Catherine, I couldn't resist." She arched her breasts toward me, and I slipped my other arm from beneath her and hovered above her. She unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and fully exposed her breasts. Grabbing one of my hands, she placed it on the other breast, and she pulled me close. "Don't stop." she breathed. I rolled her nipple in between my fingers, before pulling it into my mouth, and slipping my free hand underneath her panties to feel her warmth. She was slick and more than ready for me. In one swift move I slid her panties over her thighs and onto the floor, and began tracing my kisses further south. I wanted, no, I needed to taste her. I stopped momentarily over her belly, not yet showing her pregnancy, and placed extra kisses there. Her legs fell open instinctively, allowing me full access to run my tongue along the inner part of her thighs, creeping my way to the swollen nerves near her core. With a few flicks of my tongue, she was writhing beneath me, panting, hissing my name, begging me to penetrate her. I positioned myself and slid deep inside her with her walls still fluttering from her first release. She felt so good surrounding me, and I hesitated, wanting to feel every inch of her. She bucked beneath me. "Vincent please." I slowly pumped her core, listening to her heartbeat. When she began to quicken, I pumped harder and scissored her nerves between my fingers, instantly causing her to release. She clenched so tightly around me, it sent my seed deep into her core, somewhat growling her name. This was always the time my fight to control the beast was hardest, but every time, all it took to calm me was Catherine's gentle touch and soothing call of my name, to bring me back.


	7. Chapter 7

(Catherine's POV)

I curled up to Vincent, draped my leg over him, and snuggled up to his chest. "Wow. That's always a good way to wake up." Vincent looked concerned. "Vincent, what is it? You look worried." His eyes searched me, as if he were trying to read me. "Catherine, are you sure you're ok? We probably, I mean I probably shouldn't have…" I captured his lips with mine in a sweet kiss, caressing his cheek. "Vincent, I'm fine. The baby's fine. Please stop worrying."  
I snuggled back up to him and pulled the covers over us, before drifting back off to sleep. My doctor's appointment wasn't until eleven thirty and I wasn't about to climb out of bed just yet. Yes, I have a real doctor. Well, sort of. I demanded a midwife. I refuse to have this baby strapped to a hospital bed, like you see in the movies. I want everything to be as natural as possible.

The sun shining on my face woke me up, and I rolled over to grab my phone to see the time. Ten fifteen. Holy Shit, I didn't want to sleep this late. I rolled over to wake Vincent up, but he wasn't in bed. The door to our bedroom opened and he came in with breakfast. It smelled so good and I was so hungry. Thank goodness the morning sickness was fading somewhat. I dare not tell Vincent I've lost fifteen pounds since I found out I was pregnant. He brought me pancakes and scrambled eggs with apple juice. I kissed him and began digging into my breakfast. It was just as heavenly as it smelled. "Mmmmm..so good." I tried to feed him a bite, but he pushed it away. "Nope. Already ate. It's all yours. We gotta work on fattening you up after the weight you lost from being sick the last few weeks." Shit. He noticed. Well duh Catherine, did you think he wouldn't? Of course he would notice a fifteen pound loss on a buck ten frame. I scarfed down the remainder of my pancakes and mumbled a "thank you" before I hopped out of bed and to the shower.

Vincent followed me to the bathroom and sat down on the stool beside of the shower while I climbed in and turned the water on. I quickly began to lather up and wash, as we were already running a bit behind schedule. He sat intently, watching my every move. I slid the doors open and peeked out to him. "Vincent Keller, what are you doing? I have to get ready." He leaned up and kissed me on the forehead. "Just watching the woman I love and the mother of my child take a shower." I giggled and shut the door, continuing where I left off. "Vincent, maybe we'll get to hear the heartbeat today. She said by ten weeks we would be able to hear it." I heard Vincent moving around the bathroom. "Vincent?" The closet door shut and he appeared with my robe, ready to wrap me in it. "Vincent, did you hear me?" I climbed out and he wrapped me up and held me in his arms. "Catherine, there's nothing to worry about. The baby's heartbeat is as strong as yours." I sighed. "Of course you can hear it. Sometimes I'm jealous of your super senses." He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "Come on Catherine, let's go hear our baby, together."

At the midwife's office, she checked my progress and we got to listen to the baby's heartbeat. "Nice and strong. That's a good sign." She proceeded to go over everything we needed to discuss about my delivery. What I wanted and what I didn't want. I wanted to give birth to our baby, in Vincent's arms, at our home where I was familiar and comfortable. Not in some hospital hooked up to gadgets ad machines and such. Vincent looked like he'd seen a ghost, and quite uncomfortable with the idea of a home birth. "Catherine, I'm not so sure that not being in a hospital during your delivery is a good idea. In my experience, there's so many things that can go wrong at the last minute." The midwife assured Vincent that she had done thousands of home births with no complications, but still, he looked uneasy.


	8. Chapter 8

(Vincent's POV)

The drive home was quiet. I can't believe Catherine is dead set on a home delivery. What is she thinking? I gripped the steering wheel and I could feel myself changing. Catherine rested her hand on my leg. "Vincent, relax. We have months to plan this out. Everything will be fine. Trust me." I entwined my fingers in hers and squeezed. "Catherine, I can't and I won't let anything happen to either of you. It would destroy me." She pulled my hand to her belly and placed both hands over top of mine. "See Vincent, we are both okay. Listen to our heartbeats. They will tell you." I took a deep breath. She was right. I knew she hated hospitals, and I couldn't exactly be in one, so a home delivery was the only solution. Didn't mean I had to like it though.

The next ten weeks were a total blur with Catherine and her midwife planning every last detail of the delivery. Every scenario was mapped out and they decided they were ready for anything. I on the other hand was scared shitless. Catherine has refused all ultrasounds since the day she received her injection, so determining the baby's sex is out of the question. I have watched her tiny little belly swell over the last few weeks, finally revealing that she's really pregnant. Still, at twenty weeks, she is barely showing. When she sleeps, I love to stay awake and lay my hand over her tiny little bump. I can hear the baby doing little flip flops inside of her and sometimes I feel them. She hasn't felt the baby move yet, so I'll keep that little secret to myself. This morning, the baby isn't just tumbling, it's doing gymnastics. If I can feel the thud against my hand surely Catherine can feel…. "Vincent! Wake up." I was hardly asleep but I pretended all the same. She shook my arm and I opened my eyes. "Vincent, do you feel that?" On cue our little one kicked my hand and Catherine's face lit up. Finally I could express my awe of or baby moving beneath my hand. I cradled her tiny bump with both of my hands and kissed her belly. "Daddy loves you little one."


	9. Chapter 9

(Catherine's POV)

Its been a few weeks since Vincent and I finally felt the baby move and I admire my bump in the mirror before slipping into the tub. It was still barely noticeable that I was even pregnant, although my breasts were a dead giveaway. They had grown almost an entire cup size in my six months of pregnancy. After rubbing my bump for a few moments, I slipped into the nice warm bubble bath Vincent had run for me. I laid back and relaxed. The water was so soothing and Vincent had put my favorite scent of bubble bath in for me. I didn't even notice Vincent come in and sit down beside me. "Catherine, I need to tell you something." I jumped, splashing water everywhere. "Jesus Vincent." I took a few deep breaths to settle my nerves, and he apologized. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I just.. I've been hiding something from you." I giggled. What on earth could he possibly hiding from me? "Catherine, the man who helped JT make the injection that saved you and the baby.. He's… He's…your biological father." Vincent hung his head in shame. I know he felt bad for keeping something like this from me. I sat up in the tub and turned to him, grabbing his arm. "Wait a minute. What the hell are you talking about Vincent? My father is.. Is.. Oh my God." Vincent put his hand over mine, and began to explain everything he knew about him, which wasn't much. He had disappeared the minute he knew I was ok, and promised to never interfere again. I placed my free hand over my little bump. "Vincent how could he stand back all these years knowing I was his daughter and watch another man raise me as his own? I don't understand." Vincent shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Catherine, I'm sure he did it to keep you safe from Muirfield because of the experiments he and your mother were doing. But I don't know how he did it. I would give my life for you and our baby Catherine, but I could never stand back and watch another man…" I could see the veins appearing on Vincent, so I reached over and touched his face. "Vincent, that's something you'll never have to worry about, ever. I wonder if my dad knew all along." Vincent sighed. "Catherine he knew from the beginning. But he didn't care that you weren't biologically his. He loves you just the same. The day of his accident, he was coming to tell you everything."

Later that afternoon I went to see my dad. When he opened the door, I burst into tears and he wrapped me in his arms. "Kitty Cat, what's wrong?" When I finally stopped crying he led me into the house, sitting me down on the couch, stooping in front of me. "Cat, tell me. What's wrong. Is my grand-baby okay?" Instinctively I laid my hand on my bump. "Dad, the baby is fine. I just have questions about the day of your accident. I know what you were coming to tell me, and I wanna know why you still haven't told me the truth." My dad sat in front of me, in shock for a few moments before he finally began to fess up. "Cat, I'm guessing Vincent told you already everything he knows. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It just never felt like the right time, and then everything with the baby…" Tears began to stream from my eyes. "Dad, I need to talk to him. He knew about Vincent and I. He knew about the baby. I need to find him." My dad nodded and walked over to his desk, retrieving several documents and bringing them to me. "Cat, here is everything your mom told me about him, everything I know. He should still be at this address if you want to look for him. I just want you to know that I loved your mother more than life itself and when she told me that she was carrying another man's child, all I could do was accept you as my own. I love you." I jumped up and hugged my dad tight. "Daddy, I love you too. I just need to know more."


	10. Chapter 10

(Vincent's POV)

Damn it I was going to stand my ground on this. "Catherine, you are not going to see that man alone. He may be your biological father, but remember, we don't know what he's capable of and why he's finally resurfacing all these years after your mother's death."  
Catherine paced around the bedroom. "Vincent. He won't hurt me. If he wanted something bad to happen to either of he wouldn't have saved me, or the baby." She gently rubbed her little bump. I walked over and grabbed her hands. "Catherine, at the very least let me be nearby just in case." She nodded. Finally, she was being reasonable. I know she has tons of questions, but there's no way I'm letting her anywhere near that man by herself. Not when she can't defend herself like she used to.

Two weeks later, we decided to make the trip. It was a three hour drive to the address her dad had given us, and Catherine was sound asleep, with her hands on her growing bump. Even unconscious her hands were always there, surrounding, protecting our baby. This woman was going to be an amazing mother. Two weeks ago, you wouldn't have even known looking at her she was six months pregnant. She was barely showing, and to be honest I was afraid something was wrong. But almost overnight, her tiny little bump was almost double the size, and I was finally at ease. Now instead of both of Catherine's hands completely covering up her bump, it took all four of our hands together. We were about twenty minutes away, and I could hear her breathing speed up. She was about to wake up. Moments later, she opened her eyes and stretched. "Vincent, how long have I been asleep?" I put my hand on her belly and smiled. "Since about fifteen minutes after we left. The baby is wearing you out. We should be there in about fifteen minutes. You sure you're ready for this?" She sighed and placed her hands over mine. "Ready as I'll ever be. I have questions that I need answers to, and you know I won't stop until I get them." I laced my fingers with hers. "Catherine I know you all too well. That's what I'm afraid of. I promised you I wouldn't interfere but I will be far enough I can still hear you, okay?" She agreed and minutes later we were coming up on the drive to the house.

The house was huge. A mansion to be more exact. There were gates surrounding the entire property so high that even in full on beast mode I wasn't sure I could scale. I stopped the car and got out, allowing her to slide behind the driver's seat. "Remember Catherine, I'll be here." I watched as she drove up the long drive and got out. I could hear her walk up to that enormous house and ring the bell, then a guard opened the door and let her in. That's when I lost my ability to hear her, or anything going on inside the house. Something was off, I could feel it.


	11. Chapter 11

(Catherine's POV)

As the guard allowed me to enter the house a chill crept over me. Something didn't quite feel right, and I wrapped my hands protectively around my bump. "Miss Chandler, this way. Your father is in the Den waiting for you." Wait. How did he know I was even coming? We made our way to the Den, and the guard left my side, shutting the door behind me. I sat on the big leather couch and curled my legs underneath me. I was shaking. "Catherine, I'm sure you have all kinds of questions for me. Where should we start?" I hesitated, and was deep in thought. "Okay, so I get that you are my biological father. How did you and my mother meet, and why did you let another man raise me?" He calmly walked over to the couch and hesitated before he sat beside of me. "May I?" I nodded, and he sat, and immediately began his story.

"Catherine, I met your mother two year before you were born. She had just begun working for Muirfield, and I was their prisoner. You see, even then they were trying to create the perfect super soldier, and I was their way to find the answer. I am also a scientist, DNA being my specialty." I looked at him, puzzled. "You see Catherine, I was born with certain traits that could be used in their experiments." Again, I was confused, that is until I looked to him, seeing his eyes change to the same beautiful golden color Vincent's do. "During our experiments to excrete the parts of my DNA needed to create another with my abilities, your mother and I fell in love, much like you and Vincent. The sheer attraction and magnitude of love we felt for each other was unbelievable. She was married, and loved your dad, but still, we couldn't stay away from each other. And you can guess what happened later on. I knew she was with child days after you had been conceived. I could sense it, could hear her blood flow increasing, could tell by her scent. She was about eight weeks along when she collapsed as you did. She was dying, and she didn't even know she was pregnant." I gasped in shock, but he kept talking. "It didn't take me long to figure out what was causing her demise. It was the pregnancy. The DNA I passed on to you was killing her, and I had to find a way to stop it, to keep you totally human. I quickly isolated what I needed to create something to only allow the human DNA to survive and injected her, but it didn't work. I was desperate, so I injected it directly into the placenta. Within the hour she had awakened, and I had to tell her everything that had happened. She wanted to divorce your father, but I refused. I thought you needed a human father. You needed a normal life, away from Muirfield, their experiments, and me."

I sat there, speechless. Well almost speechless. "Oh my God." escaped my lips, and he continued. "Catherine, I watched over you your entire life, and your mother's. I arrived moments too late to save her the night she was killed, but I watched Vincent kill the remaining Muirfield agents and save your life. I knew he was watching over you so I tried to keep my distance. At least I did until I knew you two were intimate. Then I started keeping a close eye on you. I heard you tell Tess at the police station you were late and I followed you back to Vincent's house and heard everything. He may not have been paying attention to what that test in your hand said, but I saw the look on your face when you checked it and I knew. I knew I had very little time to save you and the baby, or at least try. I lost your mother, because I was careless. I wasn't about to lose my only child too." I sat in silence, tears streaming down my face, cradling my bump. "Catherine?" I cleared my throat and wiped my tears. "Thank you, for saving me and my baby. You aren't my dad, and that was your choice, but you are my father, and I want to get to know you. For you to be a part of mine and my baby's life. I had a good life growing up, and I was loved. You should know that." He placed his hand over mine. "Catherine I would like nothing more. I did what I did because I love you, and I wanted to protect you. Vincent doesn't know about me. At least I don't think he does, but he heard no part of any conversation we had. I made sure no one, not Muirfield, not any creature, could hear what happens inside this house years ago. It's up to you to tell him. I know he's out there trying to figure out why he can't hear anything. He's worried about you and the baby, and he'll be changing soon if you don't get out there to calm him down. He doesn't have the ability to turn it off and on like I do, and there's a reason you are the only one who can bring him out of that state safely, and you now know why that is. Go to him Catherine. I'm here if you ever need to talk and this house will always be safe if you need it." He pulled me up from the couch and walked me outside.

Vincent was waiting when the door opened, eyes golden, and veins throbbing. My father was right, all I had to do was touch Vincent's face and he was changing back. "Vincent, let's go home. I'll tell you everything on the way." I turned to my father and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for the talk." He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Take care of yourself, and that baby." We walked to the car, and on the drove home, I explained everything.


	12. Chapter 12

(Vincent's POV)

It took Catherine almost the entire drive home to explain everything she and her so called father had discussed. I knew something felt off the second she walked in that house. I haven't said a whole lot since we got home either. I need time to process all of this. I laid in bed, arms beneath my head, staring at the ceiling, and I heard her footsteps. "Vincent?" She spoke softy, almost too softly. I didn't move, didn't acknowledge her presence, until she crawled in bed beside of me and sat across my lap. "Vincent." I looked into her eyes. I caught a glimpse of what she was wearing out of the corner of my eyes, and instantly I stirred beneath her. She sat atop me with a creamy pale silk outfit, that split beneath her breasts to reveal that beautiful growing bump, and her breasts overflowed from the top. She was the most incredibly beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I loved her and our baby more than life itself. I placed my hands at her hips, and she leaned down to kiss me. "Vincent." She whispered. "Tell me. What's bothering you?" She sat back up and waited for my response. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to touch her, taste her, be inside of her, caress her. She wiggled her hips, then placed her hands on my chest. "Vincent, tell me." Not fair. She's teasing me in order to get the truth out of me. I sat up, grasping the button that held her top together between her breasts and yanked, breaking the hold, and freeing her perk, full breasts. The minute I took hold of her already taunt nipples, she gasped and threw her head back. "Tell me later," she moaned. I released them long enough to grab hold of the thin lace fabric her panties together at her hips, shredding the lace, and freeing her neatly trimmed center. She leaned forward enough to allow me to slide down my pants, freeing my throbbing cock. She slid across the tip to wet it with her juices before slipping it between her folds, and sliding down to my base. She gasped at the fullness, and I moaned. I was fully engulfed in her tight, wet, throbbing core, and she felt amazing. When she leaned back and braced herself on my knees, rotating her hips, I almost came undone then and there. She was making sure I hit that sweet swollen spot inside her. I had full access to her nub, so I took advantage, and began rubbing circles around it, causing it to swell and become super sensitive. She was beginning to flutter around me, so I decided to make this one explosive for her. I drove her from beneath while she rode me, rubbing her nub fiercely. When she came undone, I thought she would never stop clenching around me. She was so incredibly beautiful, and watching the extacy wash over her made me come undone.

We laid there, in the afterglow of our events, and I waited for her to begin questioning me. It didn't take long, Catherine was quite impatient, with everything in life. She rolled over, kissing my chest, and trailed her fingers along my stomach. "Vincent, tell me." I sighed heavily before I began. "You're not going to give up until I tell you are you?" She shook her head and a "nope" escaped her lips, popping the p. Finally, I explained what had me deep in thought. "Catherine, this man was born with these 'traits and abilities' as he calls them, but knowing what this baby did to you and what you did to your mother, almost killing you both confuses me. I mean, is his DNA cross species or just superhuman? Ya know what? Nevermind, I don't need to know, nor do I care. As long as you and the baby are okay, it doesn't matter." I caressed her bump, and she placed a hand over mine. "Vincent, you do care, and it does matter, and maybe in time we'll figure it all out. Until then, we have a baby to prepare for and only about ten weeks to do it, maybe less, depending on when this little one decides to make an entrance." The baby then kicked against my touch several times. The only greater joy I can imagine than feeling my child move inside of Catherine , is the day I finally get to hold him or her in my arms. JT moved in with Sarah, to give Catherine some more space, especially with the baby coming in a couple months. I'm not going to lie, I miss the hell out of him.


	13. Chapter 13

(Catherine's POV)

Its been six weeks since Vincent and I found out the truth about who and what my biological father really is, and I'm now four weeks from my due date. I have a doctor appointment today, as I will once a week until I deliver. The midwife is confident that the baby is head down and growing just as it should. The closer the date comes, the more nervous I'm becoming. Home birth, what on earth was I thinking, and can I go through with it? My once tiny baby bump is now to the point it looks like I've swallowed a soccer ball, and I am having trouble staying comfortable for long. Every kick and move the baby makes, you can see through my skin, which is very cool, but sometimes it hurts.

During our visit, the midwife explained that she would be by the house to get everything set up and ready for my delivery later this afternoon. She said you can't be too prepared when it comes to a home birth, and that this baby could come anywhere from next week, until my due date. She wants me to call her at the first sign of a contraction or if my water breaks, day or night, and she'll be there. As we drove home, I was silent. There was so much to think of, to remember, and to prepare for. Vincent laid his hand on my leg, and gently squeezed. "Catherine, everything will be okay. You have an amazing midwife and a doctor who will be there." Damn. He could always read me, even when I didn't want him to. "I know." I mumbled. "I just.. I'm scared Vincent." He pulled off the road and put the car in park before turning to me. "Catherine, I'm scared too, but this is really going to happen, whether we're scared or not, whether we're ready or not. But I swear, on my life, I will do everything I can to make sure this goes smoothly for you." I nodded, unable to speak for the tears choking me up.

We made it home and a couple hours later, the midwife arrived. There was enough stuff to fill a room. Birthing pool, exercise ball, all kinds of gadgets and gismos I had no idea what they were for were included in the lot. I started to have a panic attack, just looking at it all, it was too overwhelming. Vincent grabbed my hands and spun me around, looking straight into my eyes. "Catherine, just breathe, slow, deep breaths. Everything will be okay, I promise." He had the same effect on me as I did him, instantly calming me. I cradled my bump and repeated to myself. "Everything will be okay." until it sunk in, and I believed it. My midwife sat me down on the bed, and sat beside me, holding my hands. "Everything WILL be okay Catherine. You have to relax though, it's not good for the little one." I took several deep, cleansing breaths, and rubbed my bump, my little one kicking beneath my touch. I can do this. We can do this. Everything is ready, and we will meet our baby in a few weeks, which will be worth everything in the end.


	14. Chapter 14

(Vincent's POV)

Three weeks later, Catherine and I laid in bed giggling about how instead of a soccer ball, she now was the size of a basketball. I felt awful for her though, she could barely get comfortable enough to sleep, and when she did, the baby would kick furiously and wake her up, sometimes bruising her skin. She finally snuggled up to me and was comfortable, and as I said goodnight, she was already softly snoring. I kissed her forehead and whispered to the baby. "Please be still little one. Mommy needs a good night's sleep." Catherine laid in my arms and slept, peacefully for the first time I can remember in weeks.

I was awakened by Catherine's labored breathing. She was sitting Indian style on the bed, grasping her bump, obviously in pain. I crawled in behind her so she could rest against me, rubbing her shoulders, and smoothing her hair. "Just breathe Catherine, it will be over soon." Within seconds, the contraction had passed and she relaxed in my arms. "Vincent, I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a mother." I cradled her bump, and tried to soothe her fears. "You're ready for this Catherine, and you'll be a great mother. Was that your first contraction?" She shook her head against my chest. "No. My water broke about two hours ago, and the contractions started right after that." Oh my god, we were supposed to call the midwife already. "Catherine, did you call her yet? Why didn't you wake me up sooner? How far apart are the contractions?" She reached up and touched my face. "I called her Vincent, she'll be here in half hour, I wanted to let you sleep, and about six minutes apart." Shit, she was progressing fast, and needed to be checked sooner than a half an hour. I crawled out from behind her and insisted she lay down and let me check and see how far she had dilated. Just as I was about to check, she had another contraction, and it was intense. The grip she had on my hand was excruciating, even with my strength. "We're down to four minutes apart Catherine. I'm going to check you as soon as the contraction is over."  
When I checked her, I was in shock. She had only labored two hours and she was already at seven centimeters.

During the time I called the midwife to let her know she needed to hurry, Catherine had managed to tear off the cami she had been wearing, and was laying on our bed, completely nude, and laboring in agony. I went over to her and coaxed her onto the exercise ball, so I could apply pressure to her back to try to give her some relief. She rocked back and forth, and in circles on the ball while I kneaded her back, moaning. It was killing me to see her in such pain, and the only thing I could do was massage pressure points. Some time later, the midwife came in, beckoning Catherine to the bed so she could check her progress. "Don't move me!" Catherine screamed. "Please, just don't move me." She was shaking and groaning through every word. She was in transition, the final and most extreme phase of labor. She was crying, and I was trying my best to soothe her pain and comfort her with my words. "Catherine, listen to my voice. Breathe. In…..and out.. Don't tense, it will hinder your progress. Relax , concentrate on my voice." Instantly, she relaxed and wanted off the ball and into the bed, so the midwife and I helped her up and onto the bed. The moment she got settled another contraction hit her. "Vincent, hold me. Please." I climbed in behind her and held her hands, her leaning into me for support, as I coached her through the intense contraction. I could hear her moans beginning to mix with deep, vocal groans and I knew she was close. The midwife climbed onto the bed, and urged Catherine to open her pelvis so she could check her. Moments later she told Catherine that she was almost nine centimeters, and that she needed to relax. That she was close and her body would know what to do when the time came.

Fifteen minutes later and several contractions later, Catherine was exhausted. "Vincent, I can't do this anymore." She was grasping at the sheets trying to rip the agony from her body. Her legs were shaking and she was panting. The midwife prepared and got ready, sitting between Catherine's legs. "That's it honey. Let your body move the baby down. Just a few more minutes and you'll get to meet your baby." She was massaging Catherine's opening with warm oil, knowing she was close to crowning. The next contraction hit Catherine with full force, and instinctively, her body began pushing. She was groaning, grunting, shaking, and in pure agony. I grasped her hands and whispered to her. "That's it Catherine, you're pushing. The baby will be here soon. You can do this Catherine, I love you." Tears streamed down her face, and she pushed harder, the midwife encouraging her. "That's it honey, you're moving the baby down great. When you feel the need, push, okay?" Catherine nodded as the contraction faded, and slumped into my body, resting for the few moments she had until the next contraction hit her.

I felt her body tense seconds later, and she began pushing again, stopping only long enough to catch her breath, before pushing again. When the baby's head met her opening, she stopped and screamed. "Vincent, I can't. It burns. You have to.. I can't.." I hushed her and the midwife encouraged her to reach between her legs, and feel the top of the baby's head. "This baby has a full head of dark hair Catherine. Reach down, feel your baby." Catherine's hand was guided by the midwifes, and when she felt the baby, she began crying. "Catherine, see, your baby is almost here. I want you to just try and pant through the next couple contractions. Let the baby's head come out slowly. I don't want you to tear, okay?"Catherine nodded just in time for another contraction, and I held her and reminded her not to push, which was pure torture for her to fight something her body was trying to do. During the final few moments of the second contraction, the baby's head slipped free, and she gasped. From behind her, I could see the baby's full head of dark hair, and I watched as it turned inside of her. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Once the baby had finished turning, the midwife encouraged Catherine to push. "Little pushes Catherine, there you go, one shoulder is free… and the other… The baby is out, and it's a boy." I watched as the midwife laid our newborn son on Catherine's belly and rubbed him to kick start his breathing. I repeatedly kissed Catherine and both of us were in tears. The sound of his first cry echoed throughout the bedroom and she freed him from his cord. "He's here Catherine. You did it baby." I watched as Catherine pulled him to her chest and held him close, kissing his dark head of hair. The midwife massaged her belly, and proceeded to deliver the placenta, inspecting it to make sure none was left in Catherine. When she was done with Catherine, she took our son across the room to weigh him, and measure him, and check him over. When she brought him back, he was wrapped in a blanket, and she handed him to Catherine, sitting beside of us. "Your little man weighs seven pounds, eight and a half ounces and is twenty inches long. He's perfectly healthy and doing just fine. I'm going to go clean up, and I'll be back to check on you two in a bit." I sat, holding Catherine, and my son in my arms, completely in love with them both, and watched in awe as Catherine held him and whispered to him how much his mommy and daddy loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

(Catherine's POV)

I laid in Vincent's arms, holding our son. He was the most beautiful and amazing thing I'd ever seen. That was the most grueling, agonizing, painful thing I've ever experienced in my life, but Vincent and our midwife were amazing, and it was worth every second. I was weak and I hurt still, but that was to be expected. Everything went perfectly, no complications, and he was here, and healthy. I whispered how much his daddy and I loved him and placed kisses on his little head. He was incredible, and apparently hungry, because he began rooting around at my breasts. I had no idea what I was doing, but I think instinct took over. I grasped my breast and placed our son so he could nurse, and wow did he have some power, almost too much. It was the most natural thing in the world, but quite painful at the same time. "Wow," I exclaimed. Vincent scooted from behind me, propping me up with pillows, and sat beside me, stroking our son's head while he nursed. "Catherine, seems like he's a natural, and so are you. Looks like he's a strong nurser." I cringed slightly at the mere force of our son's powerful nursing. "Vincent, you have no idea." Our son opened his eyes, and stared directly into mine. That is when I gasped, almost in horror at what I saw. "Vincent, look." Vincent peered into the eyes of our son, and gasped. "Catherine, oh my god."  
It was then and there we realized the injection I received didn't keep our son completely human, and we watched as his golden eyes turned blue right before our eyes.

"Vincent, you have to call my father. He needs to see this." Vincent shook his head in disagreement. "No Catherine. Not yet. Wait until the midwife leaves, and whatever you do, don't let her see his eyes change." I took a deep breath, before tears streamed down my face. Our son somehow had carried some of Vincent's DNA, and possibly more. We had to wait for my father to let us know exactly what was going on with our son, but in the meantime, we needed a name, and we needed to keep his DNA a secret from the midwife. She returned a few minutes later, just in time to see our son fall asleep at my breast. "Good, I see he's nursing well. I think Vincent can handle things. If you need me, give me a call. I'll leave you three for a while." Vincent agreed to call her if there were any changes in mine or the baby's health, and quickly phoned my father the second she left. I could hear the urgency in Vincent's voice as he told my father what was going on. He hung up and came back to me stating my father would be here in a few hours. Our son was still asleep at my breast, quite content, so I whispered to Vincent. "Vincent we need a name, and I think I have one. What do you think of Jonathan Vincent Keller?" He leaned over and kissed our son, still sleeping soundly. "Catherine, I think it's perfect. Jonathan suites him."

We waited for my father to show up and give us some explanation as to why our son retained some mutated DNA. We took turns holding our little Jonathan and rocking him. Mutated, cross species DNA or not, he was the most beautiful thing either of us had ever seen, and we loved him just the same. As I sat, rocking our son, a million things ran through my mind. Would he have the ability to fully transform like Vincent and my father? Would he only have the strengths and not the weakness of transforming? Would he be ok and how on earth were we going to raise this baby safely with Muirfield still out there? Vincent came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "Catherine, He will be fine. We'll have answers soon, and between your father, you, and I, we will keep him safe. Don't worry." Damn it. I huffed a little. He always knew how I was feeling, and no matter how I tried I couldn't keep it from him. I wonder if Jonathan would have that ability too.

A while later, Vincent heard my father pull into the drive, and alerted me to his arrival. "Catherine, he's here." I sat, holding our son, shaking from nerves. When my father came upstairs, and took Jonathan from my arms, I began to cry. My father put his hand on my shoulder. "Hush Catherine. He will be okay. He can sense your emotions, so stay calm please. Vincent and I will know more in a bit." Vincent, my father, and my son went to JT's lab and swabbed our son's cheek to run a DNA analysis. It took the longest hour of my life for the results. When they came back, Vincent had our son, and my father sat down beside me, grabbing my hand. "Catherine, your son inherited our genes, not Vincent's cross species genes. He will be fully able to control if and when he turns. The only thing I can figure is that my DNA wasn't fully removed from you as I thought, and you retained enough to pass on to Jonathan. Enough to eventually fight off the effects of the injection, and become what he was meant to be." I shook my head, totally confused. "Wait a minute, so your DNA, and Vincent's aren't the same?" He gently squeezed my hand. "Catherine, Vincent was made this way by creating a version of my DNA through a mixture of animal DNA. I, was born this way. I don't know how, because I was given up as an infant, moved from foster home to foster home, until Muirfield found me, and took me in. I wish I could tell you more." He hung his head, as if ashamed of what he was and how he grew up. I squeezed his hand. "As long as I know Jonathan is okay, nothing else matters. Not biology, not DNA, not how you were raised, or where you came from." He lifted his head and smiled. "Catherine, I want you, Vincent and Jonathan to come live with me where you can't be found by Muirfield. Where I know the three of you will be safe. You don't have to decide now. Think about it and let me know." I agreed to think it over, and he kissed my cheek, and promised to see us soon.


	16. Chapter 16

(Vincent's POV)

As Catherine's father explained our son's DNA, everything suddenly made sense. Maybe that's why I always felt the need to protect Vanessa Chandler, and why from the instant I laid eyes on Catherine, I was in love with her, and couldn't walk away from her. Maybe that's why I could always read her thoughts and sense every emotion she felt. Maybe that's why she was never afraid of me when I changed, why even in beast form, her touch was filled with love and comfort. Maybe something in our DNA's is what destined us to be together.

As her father left, our son awoke, so I brought him to Catherine, still in shock from everything she just heard. She sat, rocking back and forth in the rocker as if she were in a trance. "Catherine." She didn't move. "Catherine." I called louder. When she turned to me, I saw her eyes, golden as mine and our sons and panicked. I ran to her with our son in my arms. "Catherine, what did he do to you?" Her eyes returned to normal, and she looked confused. She wasn't the only one. She reached out for Jonathan and placed him at her breast, and as he nursed greedily, I explained. "Catherine, your eyes. They were… They.. Golden Catherine." I heard her heart rate increase, and she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from frightening our peaceful son. After a few moments, she removed it. "Vincent, no. It can't be. I was sitting here listening to…" She placed her hand over her mouth again for a moment, before mumbling, "To yours and Jon's heartbeats." She began to panic, and was breathing so rapidly, I feared she'd hyperventilate. I kneeled in front of her and placed my hands on her knees. "Catherine, calm down. We'll figure out what's going on. I promise. But I think we need to consider your father's offer. Maybe he can help." She nodded, and gently played with Jonathan's hair while he continued to nurse. I left the room after kissing them both, determined to figure out why and how after all this time, Catherine's true DNA was resurfacing. I called her father to let him know we would be there in the morning, not remembering that Catherine could hear every word, every ounce of panic in my voice.

Apparently I dozed off after talking to Catherine's father, because when she touched my shoulder, I jumped from my chair, transforming instantly from the adrenaline. There stood Catherine in front of me, eyes golden and veins appearing, ready for a fight. It was incredible though. Even with her eyes and veins, Catherine still looked like Catherine. Not beastly at all. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed, and she was on fire. She tore my shirt from my body, and shoved me in the chair. She was breathless and grinding against me, snatching me by the hair and pulling me close, mashing my lips with hers. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and explored it like never before, tasting every inch. She clawed desperately at my pants, trying to free me, until she ripped them from my body, my pulsing cock slapping across my stomach. A low growl escaped my lips and she climbed from my lap and sunk between my knees, sucking me into her mouth to my base. Something she had trouble doing in human form, because of my length and girth. Over and over she took all of me, sucking greedily until she knew I was close. I clawed at the chair, shredding the arms in the process. She climbed atop me once again, and I shredded her panties. By the time we were done, there probably wouldn't be any furniture left, but I didn't care, and neither did she. She rubbed my cock across her lips before scooting forward and positioned me at her rear, slamming me fully inside with one thrust of her hips. I could only hope, she would heal as quickly as I do. She grabbed my knees with a perfectly sexy growl vibrating through her body and began to move. The instant I began to rub her already swollen nub, she began convulsing and clenching around me, growling escaping us both. As she came down from her climax, she began to transform back, and slowly slid my now empty cock from her rear, gasping as she did. "Catherine, I'm…" She turned and winked at me. "Don't be sorry Vincent. I have a feeling I'll heal up quickly, and it was amazing." Damn. Now I know what it's like to have my mind read. She tugged on my hand. "Let's go shower."


	17. Chapter 17

(Catherine's POV)

As I led Vincent into the shower I couldn't help but think. Was that what it was like for him every time? I had initially changed in fight or flight mode, seeing him transformed. But the sheer beauty of him set my core afire, and it turned into something else. Something raw and animalistic, something beyond what I ever felt in human form. Something…I started to throb just thinking about it, and Vincent nuzzled my neck. We took turns washing each other, and it was then I realized how quickly I healed. I was no longer sore, no longer bleeding. In a few hours I had completely recovered from giving birth, and my stomach was once again flat and sexy. My breasts much fuller from nursing our son, and I felt…sexy. I could still feel the orgasm lingering from our chair shredding sex, and I began to throb again. I reached down to my nub and rubbed gently. "Vincent, please."

That was all he needed to hear and I was around his waist and being carried into the next room. He laid me at the edge of the bed and instinctively my legs dropped open. He inhaled deeply. "Catherine, you're healed already." I slipped my hand in between my legs and onto my nub, breathlessly agreeing to his remark. He removed my hand and nuzzled my sex before circling my nub with his tongue, and I gasped from the pleasure. He sucked me into his mouth, drawing hard and deep, and I almost came on the spot. He released and with several expert flicks of his tongue, I shuddered and clenched repeatedly. He placed gentle kissed from my ankle to my neck and laid down beside me on the bed, propping himself up with one arm, eyeing me. "What?" I giggled. He just shook his head, and leaned in to kiss me. With his lips still on mine, he whispered, "Marry me Catherine." When he pulled away I grabbed him and kissed him passionately, and murmured a "yes," before climbing on top of him, teasing his swollen cock with my dripping sex. Instantly, he began to swell and I slowly slid him into my core, lingering for a few moments before I took him fully. I could feel him pulsing inside me, and it only excited me more. I rode him slowly and passionately, until I could feel my peak building. As if he knew I was close, he grabbed my hips and rapidly drove me from beneath. We peaked together, breathless, and shaking, I laid my head on his chest. I could hear the blood rushing through his veins, every beat of his heart. It was amazing, and just how it was meant to be.

We laid there several minutes when I heard Jon's heart rate increase. I jumped up and ran to his room. By the time I'd gotten there, I could feel my eyes returning to their natural color. When I scooped him up, his eyes flashed golden for a split second and he began to cry. I laid him down, and changed him before returning to our bed and placed him to my breast, which as always, he eagerly and greedily took. When his eyes found mine, I changed mine long enough to see his change in response. "Easy baby. Mommy's here." His eyes returned to their normal blue and his forceful nursing became relaxed. His breathing slowed and so did his heart rate. He was at ease, and drifting to sleep again. Vincent eased him from my arms and placed him over his shoulder and pat his back. Even after he had burped our son, he kept him close, sweetly inhaling the scent of our newborn son. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "Catherine, we need to go to your father's. We need answers, and soon." I nodded and as Vincent laid our sleeping son down, we packed everything we could fit in my car, determined to leave first thing in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

(Vincent's POV)

I watched as Catherine secured Jonathan into his car seat and crawl in beside him. Once she was settled, I started the car and began the long drive to her father's house. A million thoughts ran through my mind. Why did she only start to turn after she had Jonathan? I've seen her adrenaline pumping hundreds of times. I've seen her fighting. She was always strong, especially for her tiny frame, but not beastly strong like she is now, when she decides to flip the switch from human. I've seen her with Jonathan, like they're linked in some way. Maybe it has something to do with being around her biological father. All I know is that he'd better have some answers or I may end up going toe to toe with him in a beastly match no one wants to see. Catherine cleared her throat, pulling me from my thoughts, and as I looked in the rear view, she changed her eyes momentarily for me to see. "Catherine, what are you doing?" A smile swept across her face as she said, "Vincent, I'm practicing. To see exactly how much control I have over this…whatever it is. So far, I thin I'm doing pretty good." I looked back to the road and mumbled. "Not something I ever wished on my worst enemy. I don't see this as a gift." I heard her seatbelt unlatch and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Vincent, what we have, our son, being together, that is a gift." and she returned to her place beside our son. A tear streamed down my face and I quickly wiped it away. She was right. Our son, our engagement, everything was a gift. All things I never thought I would have because of my DNA, and now I was going to share a life with two other people, ones who's DNA was also mutated.

A few hours later and several stops for Jonathan's nursing demands, we arrived at her father's estate. Catherine unsnapped Jonathan and walked to the main door, while I gathered some essentials. The rest could wait. When her father opened the door, he was in tears, wrapping Catherine and our son in his arms. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I never wanted this for you, or your son." he mumbled into her shoulder. "I'm alright, Jon's alright. That's all that matters for now." He released her and they walked into the house, me in tow. He led us to a room, and explained it was ours to stay in as long as we wanted. There was a nursery set up on the opposite side of the room for Jonathan too. How did he know we would come? He wrapped his arm around Catherine. "I took a chance Catherine. I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable and feel at home if you did come to stay with me." Damn. Did he know what I was thinking or just feel the need to explain himself? Catherine laid Jonathan down in the crib and turned to face her father. "Let's go to the lab father. I need answers, and now." He nodded and I set our things on the bed and followed them to the lab. When we got there, he drew several tubes of blood from Catherine and began his testing. Catherine held my hand and we sat, waiting to find out the results. An hour later, her father was done. He sat beside of Catherine and I and began explaining. "Catherine, I think it has something to do with your hormone levels and motherly instinct. When you gave birth it must have triggered my part of your DNA, to be able to protect yourself and Jonathan." Catherine nodded. It made sense. "Catherine, how are you healing after the delivery? Are you able to fully change at will yet?" Catherine nodded and stood up, releasing my hand. "Father, I'm completely healed from the delivery." As she said that, she began to change. I saw her eyes glowing yellow, and the veins appearing, followed by a deep growl. God, she was beautiful. Seconds later she steadied her breathing and returned to normal, and her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good. Looks like you've been practicing Catherine. Between the three of us, there's no way Muirfield has a chance of ever coming close to Jonathan." She smiled. "Speaking of which, father, he's waking up." I then heard his cries. How on earth did she hear that before her father or I did? Must be motherly instinct again, either that or the fact that her DNA wasn't created in a lab, she was born that way.


	19. Chapter 19

(Catherine's POV)

Jon is now eight weeks old, and we haven't been back home since the day we left. Of course I miss Heather, Tess, my dad, everyone, but we can't risk Muirfield finding us, or Jon. We are safe in my birth father's house, and as long as Muirfield is still out there, we have to stay here. I've heard Vincent and my father talking several times in the last couple of months about destroying Muirfield, but the second they think I'm listening they stop talking. I know they're trying to keep me out of the fight, but they're not the only ones that have something or someone to fight for. I rock my son as he nurses, running my fingers through his dark head of hair and smile. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I couldn't imagine my life without him, or Vincent for that matter. I can't wait to be Mrs. Vincent Keller, but as we discussed, it can't happen until we are free from Muirfield and completely safe. I let out a soft sigh as Vincent entered the room. I had been so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even heard him approach, something I can't let happen. He came over, and kneeled down beside of the rocker, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Don't worry Catherine, soon, I promise." He is so tuned into me, and can read me like a book. I sighed again. "I hope so Vincent." He just smiled, and reached in his pocket, slipping something on my finger. I gasped. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond set in platinum with baguettes on each side of the center stone. "Catherine, it was my grandmother's engagement ring, now, it's yours. I promise, one day soon, your father and I will make sure Muirfield is destroyed, and then we can truly start our lives." Tears streamed down my cheeks. This man and I were truly meant to be together.

Vincent scooped our sleeping son from my arms and carried him to his crib, gently laying him down. When he was sure Jon was settled, he came back to me, pulling me from the rocker, kissing my tears away, before taking my lips against his own. It was a soft, romantic, passionate kiss, that left me breathless. I pulled back from Vincent, looking straight into his eyes. "Vincent, I know you and my father have been plotting against Muirfield. I've heard you whispering. When are you going to let me in on what you two are planning?" Vincent caressed my jaw. "Catherine, I'd prefer you not know anything until it's done and over. You and Jonathan will be safer that way. You have to trust me on this, okay?" I nodded and he wrapped me in his arms. We stood there for quite some time, wrapped in each others arms, just drinking one another in, feeling our hearts beat against the other. I was so desperately in love with this man, and it would kill me if something happened to him trying to destroy Muirfield. Vincent kissed my shoulder and lifted his head to look in my eyes. "Catherine, I promise, nothing will happen to me. Just promise me that you will let your father and I handle this." I nodded in agreement. As much as the fact of standing by while my father and Vincent fought for our freedom without me infuriated me, there was no use in arguing with him about it. I knew my job was to stay with Jon, and protect him at all costs.

That night, as I laid Jon in his crib after his belly was full, I could hear Vincent approaching our room, trying to be quiet enough not to wake Jon. I met him at the doorway, pulling him into the empty room beside ours, and onto the couch. He looked puzzled until I flashed my eyes for him, transforming for him. It had been a while since we had been together in full on transformation, and I yearned for it again. And since he isn't able to transform at will, it took a little coaxing. I stood before him, tearing my shirt from my body, my full breasts bouncing in the process. Sliding across his body, I rubbed my breasts across his chest, and growled. I could hear his breathing pick up and I saw his eyes flash, and seconds later he was my beast once again. He grabbed my hips throwing me onto the couch beside him before he yanked my pants and panties from my body. I was already glistening, and extremely turned on. He drug me to the arm of the couch splaying my legs open over the edge, leaning down to take in my scent, before growling. His tongue fucked my core, tasting every inch, bringing me close, before taking his mouth to my throbbing nerves. When his mouth closed around it, I have never felt such pleasure. He sucked hard, circling his tongue at the tip, driving me straight to the edge, and hearing my growl, and feeling me clench only made him double his efforts until my nails had dug deep into his shoulders, drawing blood. He stood up, and I watched as he healed, and pulled me up from the couch, pushing me over the am rest, ass in the air. I let out a sensual growl, letting him know what I wanted, and he slid into my opening, deep to his root. He growled as I did in pleasure, and he grabbed my hips, his nails sinking deep in my flesh, driving fiercely into my core until we both peaked, shuddering and growling. As he transformed back to human form, I lingered in my transformation, allowing myself to heal quicker. When I was sure the wounds in my hips had fully healed, I transformed back, and stood, shaky from orgasm. Vincent quickly wrapped his arms around me to steady me, and drew me in to a long, lingering kiss. "Catherine Chandler, how did I ever get so lucky?" I nuzzled his chest. "Vincent, I'm the lucky one."


	20. Chapter 20

(Catherine's Father's POV)

For the last eight weeks, I have been almost constantly in the lab, trying to figure out how baby Jonathan regained his DNA after that shot. It should have removed all traces of my DNA and left him totally human. And Catherine. Catherine spent her whole life human, only to regain my DNA shortly after giving birth. Why? Is the DNA I passed down that powerful, or did that shot only mask their true DNA until nature decided otherwise. I don't know. Either way, I never wanted this for my daughter, my grandson, or anyone else for that matter. Muirfield forced me into all the experiments they did on me as a child and they're the ones who made sure I had the training to recreate my DNA in a lab for their use as an adult. I need another sample of Jonathan's DNA, and it can't wait till morning.

I made my way upstairs to Vincent and Catherine's room, and knocked. In a flash, Catherine was at the door, questioning my intrusion so late at night. Once a explained, she allowed me to sneak over to Jonathan's Crib and take a sample of his DNA to test. I also took a sample from her, and Vincent, along with my own to cross reference Jonathan's with. Once the testing was complete, I knew that the shot I had given Catherine while she was pregnant, had indeed worked. That none of the lab created DNA Vincent possessed had retained, just his human DNA. But the DNA Catherine had somehow retained had taken over months into her pregnancy. Vanessa had never expressed that Catherine showed any traits of my DNA growing up. The only theory I can come up with is that the hormones of pregnancy and delivery had somehow triggered my DNA coursing through her veins.

I shouldn't be so hard on myself, trying to find out exactly why all this happened to Catherine. She seems content, almost happy, that she and Vincent are now equals. That she now understands fully what he and I went through because of our mutated DNA. Quite frankly, I'm almost glad that she can protect Jonathan if needed while Vincent and I are off destroying Muirfield. Our plan will take several months to complete, in several stages. First thing's first, to destroy every ounce of research they have accumulated over the last few decades. Then, every facility they have ever used, to destroy all equipment and all traces of their research. Then, one by one, every agent, doctor, and scientist that has ever worked for them, along with any research they might have. It's not going to be a short, or an easy process, and it's dangerous to say the least, but one way or another, I'll make up for everything, all the pain and damage I've caused, all the hurt, and for leaving Catherine as an infant.


	21. Chapter 21

(Vincent's POV)

Honestly, I'm glad that Jonathan has Catherine's and her father's DNA and not mine. I have very little control over my beast. Catherine's is pure, and she has total and absolute control of when and how she changes. She is never beastly when she transforms, she's seductive, and beautiful. Strong, yet conscience of her actions and strength. Qualities, I deeply wished I possessed. I look to her, sleeping soundly in my arms, and I couldn't wish for a more perfect woman, mother, lover, and partner. She has amazingly sat back over the last six months, graciously allowing her father and I to destroy Muirfield, one piece at a time. There is still one doctor's research we have not found, and continue to look for. Research that could allow someone else to recreate the injection I received in the military, and we cannot let that happen.

There have been times over the last couple months that Jonathan has gotten frustrated learning to crawl, and has started to transform, but Catherine was able to see it happening, and calm him before he could turn completely. Her touch, the sound of her voice, is always soothing to him. She is an amazing mother, and I can't wait until all of Muirfield is destroyed so I can finally make her my wife, and we can start our lives together. She misses home, and so do I. She accepts her father, but he will never be her dad, and he understands completely. But something has been off with Catherine lately, and I can't seem to figure out what it is. I haven't been around a whole lot, but when I am, she can't seem to get enough of me. Her scent had been almost intoxicating, and just that alone was enough to arouse me. But that scent is now gone, replaced with a familiar scent I can't seem to place.

A scent that eludes me until a few weeks later, when I hear not only Catherine's heartbeat, but two more echoing her own. As she lie in my arms, I could distinctly hear three separate heartbeats. Did she even know? Am I going to have to go through almost losing her again? I started to panic, and just as I started to change, Catherine awoke, caressing my face, soothing me, and instantly reversing my transformation. She crawled on top of me, brushing against my cock, causing it to instantly swell. This woman could take my mind off of anything. "Shhh, Vincent, it was just a dream." Not a dream, a nightmare, one she didn't even know she was living yet. I began to get distracted, until she grabbed my hands and placed them on her breasts, her nipples hardening beneath my touch. That was it, I was fully engorged beneath her. She rose above me to allow me to penetrate her, but I wanted to taste her first. I sat up, grabbed her hips, and flipped us over so she was beneath me, licking my way to her nerves, settling my tongue just around the bundle, flicking desperately. She bucked her hips in response, my name incoherently escaping her lips. I slipped two fingers into her core and stroked her swollen spot inside, her walls already beginning to flutter. I allowed her juices to flow to her rear, allowing me to slip a finger in her forbidden core. She feverishly began to grab at her nipples, her panting mixed with growling, and I flicked, rubbed and thrusted harder. Earth shattering orgasm rippled through her body like never before, and as I continued my efforts, her orgasm only increased. In one fluid movement I was between her legs, sliding my girth into her core. Her clenching squeezing me, and I thrust into her like it would be my last time, rubbing her nerves feverishly, again, heightening her already lasting orgasm. Tears fell from her eyes, and she pleaded for my release. "Vincent, please, come for me." This had been, without a doubt, the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, and I wasn't done yet. I changed the movement across her nerves dramatically, causing her to clench even harder and tighter around me, sending my seed deep within her.

Several minutes went by, and her body finally settled. She was glowing, partly from orgasm, and partly from her unknown pregnancy. She suddenly got out of bed, running to the bathroom, barely making it in time. I ran behind her, holding her hair until she had finished emptying her stomach. She was breathless, and fell into me. "Vincent, I'm sorry, I think that was all… a little too much." I chuckled. I had to. For someone with super senses, she was clueless. "Vincent, what?" I stroked her arms, shoulders to fingertips. "Catherine, listen. I mean really listen." She rolled her eyes, turning golden as she did, taking deep breaths to concentrate. After a few moments, her hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide. "Vincent, no. What's going to happen to me?" I smoothed her hair, pulling her into my lap. "Catherine, we'll figure it out. First thing's first. We need to tell your father."


	22. Chapter 22

(Catherine's POV)

I closed my eyes and concentrated on calming down. How did I not know I was pregnant? How did I not hear the two distinct heartbeats echoing my own? Maybe I was too busy taking care of Jon, and in the off time ravaging Vincent every spare moment we had. I was scared. I almost died while pregnant with Jon, but I was human then, and Vincent and my father were so close to completely eradicating Muirfield. Now, they had me to worry about. Vincent was right, we had to tell my father. He helped me up and we dressed before making our way to my father's part of the house. Jon was sound asleep in his room, our prior activities not waking him at all.

By the time we made it to my father's side of the house, I was a complete mess. Tears were streaming down my face and I was sobbing. Hearing my cries, he met us in the living area, grabbing me by the shoulders, eyeing me up and down. "Catherine, what's wrong. What happened?" I could barely speak for my sobbing. "Father, listen." He closed his eyes momentarily, before they flew open, golden, and I could see fear in them. "Catherine, Don't worry. We have no idea how or if this pregnancy will affect you now that your DNA has resurfaced. We're going to take this one day at a time, okay? There is a fully equipped medical unit in this house and doctors on staff at all times." I nodded, and he wrapped me in his arms, trying to comfort my fears, but it didn't help much, as the fear in the room was stifling. Vincent and I later made our way back to our part of the house, stopping a couple of times at the bathroom. My scent of smell was triple what it normally was and everything seemed to set off my morning sickness.

I made my way to our bed and laid down, trying to calm my still queasy stomach, when I heard Jon waking up. I looked to Vincent, who promptly went to get him, bringing him to my arms. Immediately, he began tugging at my shirt, as nursing was always the first thing on his mind after he woke from a nap. When he latched on he nursed gently, as if he knew I didn't feel well, gently rubbing my arm, as though he were trying to soothe me. I tried not to think about what could happen if things went the way they did or worse when I was pregnant with him. I kept telling myself everything would be okay. Muirfield was so close to being completely destroyed, and everything else was going so well, I had to believe everything would be okay.

I found out within hours of my morning sickness first hitting me, that if I partially transformed, the queasiness subsided. Let's just say, I pretty much stayed partially transformed a great deal of the time for the first couple of months. After that, some deep calming breaths seemed to help. Nothing drastic took place in my first three months of pregnancy like it did with Jon, and Vincent and my father have finally finished destroying every existence of Muirfield. We were free, and finally safe, but Vincent felt it would be better until after I delivered to go back home. At twelve weeks, I can no longer button my jeans due to my growing belly. Jon is completely weaned now, but still likes to lay close for comfort at times. He now points to my belly and says baby, not fully understanding that there's two babies in there. From all the blood work my father has done, he has found that the babies possess not only our mutated DNA, but Vincent's cross species DNA as well, and that my body is flourishing with this pregnancy.


	23. Chapter 23

(Vincent's POV)

I notice a slight difference in Catherine's bump almost every day now, and it amazes me to say the least. At sixteen weeks, her bump is almost the size of a football, far larger than she was with Jonathan at this stage. I have to keep reminding myself there's two babies in there, not just one, and she was able to manage her morning sickness far better this time around. Still, I wonder if her tiny frame will withstand this pregnancy. As she lay in my arms, one of her hands lays across her bump, caressing it. With her eyes wide, she exclaims, "Vincent, they're moving, I can feel them…" I slipped my hand beside of hers, and sure enough the babies were moving beneath our hands. I lean in to kiss her, hand still on her bump, when grabs my hand and pushes it down to her center. I comply, slipping my hand into her panties, finding her already swollen nerves, and already slick core. "Catherine, you're an animal." She giggled. "I've not heard any complaints from you Mister Keller." As I slipped a finger into her core, I murmured, "You won't hear any from me Miss Chandler." She frantically unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her large, full breasts for me to explore. They were nearly a full cup size bigger than they were before, even while nursing Jonathan, and I couldn't wait to caress them. I removed my hand from her center long enough to remove her bottoms, quickly resuming my prior place, and began licking along the length of her already hardened nipples, covering her body with goosebumps. She arched her back in response, and pushed me off of her so she could position herself on her knees.

I climbed behind her, positioning myself at her center, when she grabbed my cock, and placed it at her rear. "Catherine no. I don't want to hurt you." She spun her head around, eyes glowing golden, beginning her transformation, growling a "YES." She hadn't completely transformed when I began to fill her, causing her to cry out. I quickly stopped my movements, allowing her to adjust and finish transforming, but she never did. So, I ran my fingers along her slit, covering them with her juices, before siding them across my girth, and her opening, giving ample attention where it was needed. When she relaxed, she reversed her transformation. "Catherine, are you sure?" She nodded, and pushed back against me, wincing from the force. She still wasn't relaxed enough, so I reached around, dipping my fingers in her sweet juicy core, and rubbing her fully exposed bundle, until she relaxed completely, focusing on my fingers, moving her hips to my rhythm, easing herself around me until I was fully surrounded by her. I stilled, allowing her total control, since this was something we had never before attempted while both in human form, something I would never ask of her. Slowly she began writhing back and forth, the friction on her tight core almost too much already. She was shaking, fluttering, and panting from being near release. I began thrusting against her, and soon, we were both over the edge. I stayed inside of her until I had softened, easing gently from her tight core, the movement causing her to quicken once again. She shuddered fast and hard, making me hard instantly, still inside her. Breathlessly, she panted, "More." This woman was a goddess. I eagerly obeyed her commands, thrusting to my root over and over until her third climax sent me over the edge as well. I eased from inside of her and pulled her to the shower with me.

I took my time washing every inch of Catherine's beautiful body, taking in every succulent inch of her, paying close attention to her football sized bump, until she insisted it was my turn. From head to toe, she washed me, paying more attention to my growing cock than the rest of my body, rinsing the soap from me before she sunk to her knees, sliding her delicate lips around my girth, sucking gently, taking as much of me as she could. I had to grab the shower walls to keep steady while she worked her magic. I could feel myself transforming, and I stopped her, pulling her up and around my waist, pinning her against the shower wall. She slipped me inside of her folds and moaned loudly, and I fucked her ferociously against that shower wall until we had both collapsed under the water, exhausted. She was straddling me, still inside her, in my lap, and head against my chest. My hand was on her bump, reveling in the awe of the babies moving inside of her, no doubt from our jostle. "Catherine, it won't be long before there's no more rough stuff. I can't and won't take the chance of throwing you into pre-term labor." She sighed. "I know Vincent, that's why I haven't completely transformed in a while. Father thinks the surge of adrenaline from a full turn could do the same." Catherine stayed in my arms until the water turned cold, sending us both looking for towels, and clothes.


	24. Chapter 24

(Catherine's POV)

Thirty weeks today, and my football has now turned to a basketball . Jonathan sits beside me on the bed, his head on my belly muttering to the babies, and feeling them kick. He is amazed that he can feel them by touching my belly, and the look on his face is priceless. Today is yet another ultrasound to monitor the babies, their growth, etc, and Vincent keeps throwing hints that he really wants to find out the sex of the babies. Hints or not, I want it to be a surprise, so if he sees anything on the ultrasound, he'd better keep it to himself. The Obstetricians on my father's staff agreed that we would try to keep the delivery as natural as possible, but they wanted to monitor me closely during the delivery. Risks associated with twins, being the reason. My father had the delivery room remodeled to make me more comfortable, couches, chairs, king size bed, the works, along with ambient lighting to soothe me. This whole time I have questioned my father's love for me, but seeing how excited he is, and how he is with Jonathan, knowing why he felt it best for my dad to raise me, has since changed my mind. Although I will never feel as close to him as my dad, he is good to Vincent, Jonathan and I, and for that, I can't help but feel something towards him.

Sitting in my rocker, I hear Vincent tiptoeing in behind me. I closed my eyes, focusing on his heartbeat. His strong hands gently began massaging my shoulders, instantly and completely relaxing me, and the babies. They soon settled, and I drifted off to sleep. An hour later I was awakened by a thud against my bump, and it was enough to bring me to my knees if I had been standing. Vincent rushed in the room, hearing my cries, seeing me holding my bump. Lifting my shirt, he exposed the bruises that had formed almost instantly from the twins activities. Almost as soon as they appeared, I had healed, and they were gone. Had they transformed inside of me or were their kicks just becoming as strong as they were? I didn't know, but Vincent looked worried. "Come one Catherine, we're going to see what's going on, and now." He scooped me up as if I was light as a feather, and carried me to the medical wing of the house, insisting to the doctors that they needed to do an ultrasound that minute.

After I had been prepped, and several minutes of watching the babies, they found nothing out of the ordinary. They were growing perfectly, and right on schedule, but we still didn't know whether they had transformed or not, so Vincent and I chalked it up to their obviously inherited strength. If the twins are this strong thirty weeks in, I can only imagine how it will be when I'm ready to deliver. Thank goodness for my healing abilities, without them, I think this would be a rough last ten weeks. My doctors are insisting I must take it easy for the last ten weeks, so that means no more rough stuff, and just plain old vanilla from here on out. But my hormones have been absolutely out of control during this pregnancy, and I can't seem to get enough of Vincent's bedroom abilities. Even with plain old vanilla, he is amazing, but I know all too well how hard it is for him to fight transformation when we're making love. I see him fighting it regularly, and it pains me.

I sit on the edge of the bed, caressing my ever growing belly, thinking back to the day Vincent and I took that first pregnancy test. He was so determined that children would never be an option for us, and look where we are now. Of course never in a million years would we have thought that I would possess the same DNA used to create him and his team of super soldiers, and that it would surface when we least expected it. I once envied women with larger breasts. My whole adult life I had been a sold B cup, and had been content with that, but with each and every day, my breasts seem to swell more and more and a D cup is beginning to become to small. I'm not complaining, and neither is Vincent, but the sheer massiveness of my breasts, and my growing belly, is starting to take it's toll on my back. Vincent snakes in behind me and massages my lower back, knowing I'm in pain. A moan escapes my lips, and Vincent stops. "Too hard baby?" I lean into him and mumble a "no," and he continues, working his way around my waist and cups my breasts, gently skimming his thumbs across my nipples. I draw in a sharp breath, and immediately begin to feel desire drumming at my core. "Vincent," I muster. In between lengthy kisses along my collar bone, he whispers, "Catherine you're so damn beautiful." He slips from behind me and lays me gently on the bed before appearing at my knees, tugging me off the edge of the bed, placing me exactly where he wanted me. The kisses started at my knees trailing their way to my inner thighs, and working their way to my sweet spot. I feverishly began tugging at my nipples while he expertly licked at my center, drawing my sweet spot into his mouth, and exploring every last inch. I could feel my body shaking and I needed release. "Vincent…please," I whimpered and I shamelessly bucked into his mouth. Just as I was teetering on the edge, he pulled away, leaving me breathless, before he stood up and wrapped my legs around his waist, sliding into my aching core effortlessly. He kept me on the brink of release for several more minutes, stopping when he knew I was close, and it was pure torture, until he grabbed my nerves, pinching, rubbing, twisting until my body convulsed and clenched around him. He kept my release going while he drove relentlessly into my core, trying to find his own, until I heard his growl vibrating through the room. He had finally allowed himself to orgasm, knowing I was more than fully satisfied, and he collapsed on the bed beside of me. Even after several minutes of laying in Vincent's arms, the clenching at my center had yet to cease completely, although it was more laxed. Vincent giggled, and I raised an eyebrow in question. "Those were quite the aftershocks baby. I could hear you clenching from here." Playfully I smacked his chest, "Well what did you expect when you keep me on the edge that long and then prolong the reward?" I sat up, still barely able to function muttering about the babies on my bladder, and Vincent helped me to the bathroom, which in it's own way, was a release of it's own.


	25. Chapter 25

(Vincent's POV)

I have been silent about seeing the babies' sexes on the ultrasound for eight weeks now and I'm ready to burst, along with Catherine's belly. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out from telling Catherine. The doctors told her today, that she could deliver at any time, even though they put her on strict bed rest weeks ago. The babies kicks have been seriously bruising her stomach lately, and even though she tries to muffle her cries from the pain, I can hear her heart rate increasing rapidly when it happens. Even with her healing abilities, it's beginning to become too much for her to handle. These babies are seriously strong, and having two separate kinds of mutated DNA makes them even stronger than Jonathan was. Catherine is miserable being on bed rest. She's never been one to sit still for long, but regardless, of being miserable and in pain, she's dealing pretty well.

I sneak into our bedroom to check on her while she's napping. Even though she's not had a full night's sleep in months, she never complains. She's peacefully curled up on her side, pillows stuffed everywhere around her, and I move the pillow from behind her, taking their place, laying my arm over her once tiny belly. I must have fallen asleep too because I was awakened by Catherine's rapid heart rate and breathing. She was gripping the side of the bed, knuckles white, and then and there, I knew our babies were about to make their entrance. "First contraction, and it's…." a growl escaped her throat, and veins started appearing. With the end of the contraction, her transformation reversed. Was this her body's reaction to labor, or was she trying to transform? I was interrupted from my thoughts by Catherine's voice. "Vincent, that was excruciating, and it was only the first contraction. What's happening?" I shook my head. There was nothing about this pregnancy that we could predict, let alone what the delivery would be like. "Catherine, I'm not sure, but I think we should get you to the medical unit."

It took a while to get Catherine where she needed to go, making several stops during contractions. This isn't right, labor is supposed to progress, not start out like this. Several door facings from our bedroom to the delivery room had been destroyed from the force of Catherine's hands gripping them, but after a half hour we finally made it, and she slumped against the wall, ass and feet on the floor, and belly between her knees. I saw her eyes changing, and I knew another contraction was close. I ran to her side to try to encourage her not to change, but to try to breathe through it. She managed to breathe, through that contraction, though filled with deep vocal growls, and I helped her to the bed, so her doctor could check her progress. One centimeter. Catherine had a long way to go. She refused heart monitoring for the babies, knowing full well she and I could hear both of their heartbeats perfectly. Instead, she tore her clothes from her body, and went into the shower, turning the water as hot as she could stand it. I held her, while she stood beneath the hot water, trying to help her breathe through her contractions for the better part of an hour.

Catherine has been in hard, excruciating labor for almost ten hours now, and she's only at four centimeters. There is nothing that can be given to speed up her delivery, or for her pain. With her DNA, even if we tried, she would metabolize it too fast to do any good. With each contraction, her ability to breathe through them has become non existant, and she's now unable fight some form of transformation. Her father insisted on spending a little time with her while she labored, and left Jonathan with me. I take Jonathan outside to play, while he's in there with her, trying to keep my mind off of the fact I can't do anything to help her.


	26. Chapter 26

(Catherine's POV)

As another contraction hit me, I gripped my fathers hands and I began to transform. It seems to help with the agony somewhat. When I look in his eyes, they are staring back at me, mimicking my own. "Catherine, let go. You need to fully transform, and stay that way." I glared at him and a growling "NO" vibrated throughout the room. "Catherine listen to me, I think fully transforming and staying that way will speed things up, and help with the pain. Please baby girl, I can't stand seeing you like this any longer." At the peak of the contraction, I fully transformed, my body rippling with veins, growling echoing throughout the house. He was right, the pain was less excruciating, so I stayed in full transformation for almost three hours, my father sitting at my side, after ordering the doctors out of the room, still holding my hand. One of the nurses had taken over the care of Jonathan so Vincent could rejoin me, and suddenly I felt the familiar urge in my bottom. Vincent ordered my father to get ready, and he called a doctor in the room.

After twenty minutes of almost constant pushing, I could feel the baby's head at my opening, so I pushed harder, but the baby's head was barely moving. I could feel the doctor trying to free the baby's head from the tight skin surrounding it, and after another twenty minutes of grueling pushing, and inch my inch, the baby's head finally slipped free. I gasped, and fell back on to the bed. My whole body was shaking, and while trying to gather the strength to push again, I could hear Vincent, my father and the doctor gasping in unison. When I questioned them, they ignored me completely. When the urge was too much to ignore, I began to push with everything I had, but this baby didn't just slip out like Jonathan did. And after ten more minutes of pushing with all my might, I felt our baby slip free from my body. The doctor held her up for me to see, just long enough to see her in full transformation, and that she was much larger than Jonathan. I collapsed, sobbing. "No, no, no," I cried. I was back in human form again as the doctor cut her cord, and took her to weigh her. Nine pounds six ounces, and she was in my father's hands. He was saying something to her when I had to bare down again. The second baby was delivered while I was in human form and was much smaller than the first. Five pushes and she was free from my body, weighing in at six pounds, fifteen ounces. I watched as he had the doctor reweigh the first twin, before he brought her to me. She was much smaller now, and no longer in full transformation. I finally released the breath I had been holding, and my father whispered "Seven pounds, one ounce. I think your adrenaline triggered her transformation Catherine. She was still tied to you at that point, and we have to remember, they also share Vincent's DNA." He laid her in my arms, and Vincent brought our other daughter and sat beside of me, kissing my forehead. "I think we're going to have our work cut out for us Catherine, and a couple of names to pick out."

My father silenced me before I even had a chance to reply. "First Vincent, I need you to take the girls out of the room, so Catherine can transform and heal quicker. Just for a few minutes. I'm afraid that they'll change in response to seeing her." Vincent nodded and took the babies out of the room to allow Jonathan to meet his sisters. That's when I transformed, and stayed that way until I was healed. I felt so much better, the burning at my core gone, my still pregnant looking belly flattening before my eyes, and my father watched in awe. He smoothed down my hair and kissed my head. "Catherine, you have even more control over your change than I do, more than I could ever imagine. Watching you, it was almost like you were demanding your body to heal."


	27. Chapter 27

SO sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block. For now I will file the story as complete, and To Be Continued...

Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.

much love,

kandikisses


End file.
